


A Father's Day Mishap

by TheLacedNinja



Series: Our Messed Up World [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuteness!, Did I mention FLUFF!, Fluff, God Leslie is a cute pumpkin!, I honestly suck at tags, Isn't the happiness of these two characters all we really want?, Joseph is a good dad, Just pure happiness!, No dicks in this fic!, fluff!!!, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the adoption it has come to Leslie's attention that it is Father's Day. Since Joseph is now his new father he decides to do something nice to the detective to show his appreciation for everything the man has done. Only it did not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Day Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic takes place after Joseph has officially adopted Leslie. Just to give you a time frame. The idea came to me because Leslie is a little sweetheart and I thought it would provide some nice fluff! Hope you guys like it!

Joseph stepped into the small apartment with Leslie holding onto his hand tightly. He had been working tirelessly for the past forty-eight hours over a case. Leslie had been the care of one of his sisters. He was overjoyed when Joseph finally arrived at her house to pick him up. Now, all that the Japanese-Canadian wanted was a goodnight’s rest. Leslie ran to his bedroom. The man could not hide the smile on his face. He walked into the bedroom to take off his vest and tie. Leslie was fixing up the bed the way they both liked it. At the current moment Joseph still had a single bedroom apartment where he and Leslie had to share a bed. Even if they had two separate rooms Leslie would still want to stay close to Joseph. 

It had been roughly half a year since Joseph gained complete custody over the small albino child. Life had gotten a little easier to manage, but that was only because at the current moment his sister was setting up a law firm here and could watch Leslie for him while he was gone for long periods of time. He had been working over time to get that double room apartment because it would be good for the both of them. However, until then he would settle snuggling beside the small child. 

Leslie then sat on the bed, patiently awaiting Joseph. The man sighed seeing as the kid was still in his day clothes. He sat on the bed. “Leslie, do you want to get changed?” He asked. The kid looked down and then looked back at the man. He nodded his head before getting up. Joseph helped Leslie get his clothes before he went to the bathroom to get changed. Joseph smiled. 

Leslie spoke very little. His latest psychiatrist told him how that was normal for a boy who went through so much trauma in such a short amount of time to act. Despite knowing this he wished that he would talk or smile. He missed that smile that braced his once cheerful face. He would settle for little nods for now. They were still getting used to one another after all. 

The little boy soon came back and placed his clothes in the laundry basket. Joseph ruffled his hair as he went to get changed. While in the bathroom he took a look at the scares on his back. He grimaced looking at them. They were honestly not that nice to look at. He would often catch his partner looking over at him with worry or concern when someone so much tapped his back. It was not that they hurt anymore it was just painful to remember them. Shaking his head he quickly got changed and went to his bedroom. He saw Leslie playing with a little toy his sister had given him to keep the kid distracted while she did some work. Joseph turned on the lamp on the side of the bed before turning off the main lights.

He settled on his bed beside the albino. Joseph brought Leslie close to which the child curled close beside him dropping the toy. Joseph picked it up and inspected it. A smile came on his face. It was a cheap little toy that you could buy at a dollar store. It was a series of blocks that would form different shapes and a string connected the blocks. “So, how was your day?” Joseph asked putting the toy aside. He ran a gentle hand through Leslie’s hair. 

“F-fine,” he replied beginning to drop his eyes. The blue eyes then shot open like he just remembered something. “W-w-wha-what d-day is t-to-tomorrow?” 

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “Tuesday,” he replied. Leslie shook his like this was not the answer he wanted to hear. “Then why are you asking?” 

The kid just curled up to the man. He was tired. The detective sighed. He can easily get someone to confess, but getting a child to tell all about his what was going through his mind was a no go. Well, perhaps he was just not meant to know. At the current moment he turned off the lamp and settled into a peaceful slumber. He moved some of Leslie’s hair out of his face. Joseph brought the child closer. The detective began falling asleep with the child in his arms. He was wrapped around the small child’s fingers. He sighed closing his eyes and going to sleep. 

 

Leslie woke up early. He was curled up against Joseph’s back to keep warm that night. He got cold easily. The albino sat up rubbing his eyes to wake up. Leslie then got out of the bed. He walked into the kitchen and looked around for something. He was not quite sure what he was looking for, but he knew he needed to find it soon. Opening the fridge he grabbed the milk and orange juice out. He sat them on the ground. He grabbed a chair and pushed it to the counter. Once it was in place he picked the milk and orange juice up. 

Today was a special day for him. Well, not so much him, but Joseph. Roughly six months they had been living together and Leslie wanted to thank him. It also did not help that today was Father’s Day. In Leslie’s mind he thought of him as his new father. He cared for him, constantly dotted him, and was never mean towards him. Joseph has even said that they were family and family meant that he was the father. Leslie wanted to show him how much he loved the man. He wanted to thank him. 

Not many people would take in a child like him. His biological father even hated him for his rare genetic trait. He tried not thinking about the times before his mother married another man, but they snuck up on him. Today, however, was not meant to remember those awful times but to celebrate his adopted father. This day would start off with him getting a bowel for his favorite cereal. Joseph would have breakfast in bed because of how hard he has been working. He smiled getting down a bowl. 

After getting the bowl down the young child retrieved the cereal of choice. Opening the box he poured it in. He would wait to pour the milk until the rest of the breakfast for his father was done. Next he went to the bread to make toast. He got two pieces out. Turning on the toaster he popped them inside. He set a little timer. Leslie went through a mental checklist. Cereal? Check. Orange juice? Check. Toast? Check. Card? No check. He ran to his little arts and craft drawer Joseph had gotten him and pulled out a blue piece of paper. 

He sat beside the coffee table. Taking out the colored pencils he began to draw and write little messages on the card. He was going to thank this man properly. Leslie was in the middle of finishing coloring on the piece of paper when he heard the toast pop up. He instantly got up. Grabbed the toast carefully, he moved it to the plate. Leslie smiled. Next was a fruit of some kind. He grabbed an apple, uncut of course since he was not allowed to use the knives. Now that breakfast was almost over he walked back over to his card. 

Finishing the last little doodle, he picked up a tray. He sat the care on it gently before grabbing the cup of orange juice. Next he grabbed the cereal. He made sure to pour the milk into the bowl. He placed the toast plate on the tray as well. Leslie smiled looking at his hard work. Now, all he had to do was deliver this to Joseph. He picked it. He wobbled a little, but thought nothing off it. He began to walk, still wobbling. Suddenly a loud crash ran through the apartment. Leslie stood there in shock with his hands still out holding the tray. He did not know what just happened, but he was covered in milk. 

Joseph jumped up upon hearing the loud crash He ran out of his room to see a ten-year old albino child with tears in his face with the most shocked expression he had ever seen on someone’s face. He saw milk all over the floor. The next thing he saw was orange juice. Then broken dishes. Joseph came up to Leslie with a concerned expression on his face. He began stuttering at the beginning of a sentence, but nothing was making sense. The older man simply took the tray from his hands. 

“Leslie, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said gently. He led him to the bathroom. Joseph left to get a change of clothes for him. He came back in placing them down. He started the water. After that the tub was filled he instructed Leslie get cleaned whilst he picked up the mess. He closed the bathroom door. The next thing he heard was Leslie getting in the bath. He sighed. 

Joseph began to clean up the mess the child had left. He wondered why he was carrying a tray of food and why not eat in the kitchen like normal. He then saw a milk soaked card. Picking it up he saw little doodles and sweet little messages telling him what a good father he has been and that he loved him. Joseph smiled brightly upon seeing this. It was the cutest thing he had ever read. It all clicked in his mind. Leslie wanted to confirm last night that father’s day was today. It also clicked why he had a tray of food and looked horrified that he destroyed something he worked every hard on. Joseph sighed. This child would be the adorable death of him. 

Leslie then came out of the bathroom in fresh clean clothes. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. Joseph threw away the last paper towel. The mess was clean. Now he had to make his child feel better. He walked over to the small child and gave him a hug. Leslie was surprised by this action. He thought he would be in trouble, or at least some form of punishment would be inflicted on him. But to his surprise none of that happened. His blue eyes looked up at Joseph with such confusion. 

“Did you make this because it was Father’s Day?” Joseph asked calmly. He ran a gentle hand through the child’s hair. 

Leslie nodded. “Y-y-you’re m-my dad,” he said like it was the simplest thing ever. Joseph froze. Leslie called him dad. He had not said that once. “A-are you m-ma-mad?” 

“Mad? Of course not,” Joseph assured him. You can’t punish a child for being too sweet. He let go and kneeled down in front of Leslie. “Let’s go out somewhere and get pancakes. It is Father’s Day.” Leslie smiled a little at that idea. Joseph ruffled his hair. “Get changed and we will head out.” Leslie walked back to his room to get changed. Joseph could not help smiling. This child was something else entirely. He was certain that there would be no one else like Leslie. He was his own person. Which is why he often frowned when Leslie reverted back to old ways. But that is why he is taking care of him. To protect him from those monsters that destroy light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! This is the first fic in the Our Messed Up World Series. Yay! Finally getting this started! Feel free to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for this AU! Thank you guys so much! I'll see you this Sunday!


End file.
